Through The Cat's Eyes
by Wolfie338
Summary: Nekotalia AU. For JigglyJelloWithCoconut. Set in chapter fourteen of Fame, Fortune and Screaming Fanboys. Rated T because I get paranoid.


**Don't know why I never thought this up before…**

**For JigglyJelloWithCoconut, the awesome person who wanted a chapter of FFASF through the eyes of Hero and Merlin~**

**This is during chapter fourteen of Fame, Fortune and Screaming Fanboys, but in the eyes of Hero and Merlin.**

* * *

Through The Cat's Eyes

Merlin purred in content as he nuzzled himself into the soft blankets and plush pillows that formed his bed. He reached a paw up to rub at his folded ears and yawned.

Merlin had a simple life. His days rotated between eating, sleeping and having his owner, Arthur, give him attention. In the small apartment that he and his owner shared, they had plenty of space, plenty of attention and a fairly relaxed life.

However, his relaxed life was getting busier. Before the big move, it had just been him, Arthur, Arthur's mother Ivy and the loud orange one who's name always slipped Merlin's mind. But now, Arthur had a flurry of quests who were loud, rude and often messed Merlin's fur up whenever someone got a hold of him. But, the worst thing about this was whenever Arthur's mate visited. The loud, clumsy man, more often than not, brought with him a fat ball of fur called Hero.

As Merlin rolled onto his back and stretched his limbs out, he felt like someone was watching him. Blinking open his green eyes, he saw Hero staring at him from across the bedroom. Flipping himself back over, Merlin glared at the other cat.

"How did you get in here?" Merlin growled as Hero approached him.

"Magic." Hero replied with a big grin on his whiskered face. Merlin looked unimpressed. He stood up and swished his tale from side to side.

"My owner won't be happy to find you here again." Merlin scolded, but Hero ignored the smaller cat's lecturing and nuzzled against him head.

"But I just wanna be with you." He purred and started to groom Merlin's folded ears. Merlin didn't say anything, but let Hero lick at the top of his head. Eventually, the Scottish Fold started to shyly nuzzle against the Maine Coon's chest. The two continued like this for a while, Hero grooming Merlin's fur and Merlin enjoying the company of another cat.

They eventually fell asleep in Merlin's bed, curled up into each other and purring softly at the warmth they shared. Merlin opened an eye when he heard the door to the apartment swing open and the gentle thumping of his owner's footsteps.

"Merlin?" Arthur called from the living room and the small cat moved from his bed to answer the call, disturbing Hero in the process. Merlin meowed loudly and Arthur opened the door of the bedroom to greet his cat. "Hello Merlin. Did you have a good day?" Arthur asked as he petted Merlin. The human glanced towards the cat bed and Hero and groaned in annoyance. "How do you keep getting in here?" He asked as he stepped over Merlin to pick Hero up.

"Excuse me, Arthur!" Merlin mewed as he followed him out of the bedroom, "But we were in the middle of something!"

"Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it!" Hero cried over Arthur's shoulder and shot Merlin a smile.

* * *

Just as Hero said, a few hours later the Maine Coon was back in Arthur's apartment. Arthur's mate, Alfred had brought him over, balancing the cat and a bottle of strange coloured water in his arms. Hero jumped down from his owner's arms and scampered off in search of Merlin. He found him in his usual place, dozing happily and half buried in blankets.

Hero approached the smaller cat, nuzzling his face into the soft white fur on Merlin's stomach. The action caused Merlin to perk his ears up slightly and peal back a heavy eyelid to glare at Hero.

"Do you mind?" Merlin asked, closing his eye again and trying to ignore the larger of the two. Hero smiled and stepped over Merlin carefully, and lay down beside him, curling himself around the Scottish Fold to keep him warm. Giving a few licks to Merlin's ears, he purred loudly. Merlin suddenly stood up and twisted around so that he was facing Hero. He closed his eyes again, trying to get back to sleep.

"Do you want to be my mate?" Hero suddenly asked as Merlin was just about to doze off. The question caused Merlin to, once again, open his eyes and stare at the Maine Coon cat.

"E-Excuse me?" Merlin stuttered, taken completely off guard with the question.

"You heard me. I want you to be my mate. What do you say?" Hero mewed with a big smile on his face. Merlin sat up and flicked his tail towards Hero.

"But we're both male. It wouldn't work!" He cried as Hero playfully batted at Merlin's tale.

"We'd make it work!" Hero replied, sitting up as well to rub his head against Merlin's. "Where there's a will, there's a way!" Merlin gazed at him for a moment, trying to find the right words. However, Arthur and Alfred had now become rather loud, especially Arthur, and Merlin left the bedroom just to get some peace.

Merlin heard Hero bounding after him as he slipped through the barely open bedroom door and nearly knocking him over. Merlin hissed at Hero as a warning. He then jumped up onto the sofa and sat himself on the arm. Hero followed him up.

"So…" Hero cut through the quiet, "You wanna be my mate?"

"For goodness' sake…" Merlin muttered and glanced down at Hero, "Why on earth would you want me to be your mate?" Hero tilted his head a thought for a moment.

"Well, you're kind and polite. You're nice to me when I'm not being stupid and you keep a look out for me." He looked away from Merlin and took a deep breath. "And… I like you, you know?"

"Oh for goodness sake…" Merlin huffed after taking Hero's words in. He padded up to Maine Coon and buried his whiskered face into the shaggy mane around his neck. Hero purred slightly as he felt Merlin starting to groom the dark fur. Hero stepped back from the fussing and nuzzled his head against Merlin's.

"Please, please, please, please, please!" Hero meowed.

"You won't stop until I say 'yes', will you?" The Scottish Fold sighed and Hero nodded. "Fine. But… it's only because… I like you too." Merlin didn't dare meet Hero's eye as he said this, but Hero just purred louder and louder. Eventually the two cats went back into the bedroom (although it was still too laugh as Arthur had now barricaded himself in the bathroom and Alfred was hammering on the door with his fist), and settled themselves down in Merlin's bed. They were asleep within minutes, curled around each other and happier than they had ever been before.

* * *

A few days later, Arthur cried out in frustration as he grabbed Hero by the scruff of the neck. Leaving the door open, so that he could get back into his room, he knocked on Alfred's door loudly.

Merlin ran from the room, meowing and looking up at Arthur with large pleading eyes as the door to Alfred's room creaked open, revealing a confused looking American. Arthur dumped Hero into his arms and glared at both the cat and Alfred.

"Tell that bloody beast of an animal to stop humping Merlin!"

* * *

**And that last sentence is the only reason why this fic is rated T. Because I get paranoid.**

**But I think Arthur's just jealous that his cat's getting more action than he is at the moment~~**

**A few things first:**

**1. Hero's a Maine Coon. Maine Coons are known to be larger, fluffier, with longer tails and they originate from America. Pretty much explains it all.**

**2. All they do is sleep, eat and groom each other. Because that's what my cat does.**

**I have to say, though, this was adorable to write. I was squealing for most of it~~**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it~**


End file.
